


Morning Coffee

by cellywelly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Neighbors, baekhyun being stupid, chingu line, coffee sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellywelly/pseuds/cellywelly
Summary: Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae have coffee together most mornings on their balconies.Alternatively, Baekhyun has a hard time talking to his crush.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> written for an adorable prompt i got over tumblr, if you read this here i hope you enjoy it <3

The first time they meet is when Jongdae moves in next door. Baekhyun is woken from his sleep on a sunny Saturday morning by the sounds someone giving orders, shoes scuffing in the hallway and banging. He peeks outside of his door, hair sticking up every which way and eyes droopy with sleep, and is met with the sight of a man around his age carrying a large cardboard box, muscles flexing under the weight. 

Baekhyun slams his door shut and hides inside, processing the fact that apparently his new next-door neighbor is _beautiful_. Chestnut brown hair, killer cheekbones and lips that Baekhyun just _knows_ will curl in that mischievously boyish way that make his knees go weak. 

He practically sprints to the bathroom to make himself presentable and leaves his apartment again twenty minutes later, just as his neighbor is lugging another box into his apartment. The man looks up, surprised, when Baekhyun holds his door open for him so he can pass through easily. 

“Um-- hi?” he says and good _god_ even his voice is pretty, not so deep but rich and velvety. 

Baekhyun sucks in a breath and wills his social skills to return to him, but it is hard because his neighbor is even better-looking up close. 

“H-hello, I’m Baekhyun,” he manages eventually. A smile stretches across his lips, wide and warm and welcoming. The man looks a little starstruck. “I’m your neighbor.” 

Baekhyun points in the general direction of his apartment and the man smiles at him, reaches out a hand that Baekhyun accepts and shakes (his grip is solid and warm). The corners of his lips curve up and Baekhyun’s knees _do_ feel a little shaky.

“My name’s Jongdae. Nice to meet you, neighbor.” He glances down at his box, then, looking apprehensive about having to lift it again. 

“Need a hand with that?” Baekhyun asks. He almost hits himself for thinking about how much it sounds like a proposition.

“Oh my god, would you? The movers kind of abandoned me.” Jongdae pouts and Baekhyun laughs.

“Did they now? They don’t usually do that, you know.”

Jongdae’s expression grows flustered.

“Well-- I may have told them I could deal with the rest myself, you know?” 

This only makes Baekhyun laugh harder as he reaches down to help lift the box. It is heavy; he’s surprised Jongdae managed to lift it on his own, but one glance at Jongdae’s biceps answers that silent question.

“I’m all yours, for as long as you want me.” 

Baekhyun flushes the moment he finishes the sentence and Jongdae snorts, but mercifully doesn’t comment.

He ends up helping Jongdae move the rest of his boxes into his apartment, and regretfully rejects his offer to share a drink because he has an important presentation that could snag him a promotion coming up at work.

“I’ll see you around!” Jongdae waves Baekhyun off when he slips out into the hall, and Baekhyun spends the rest of the day with a ridiculous smile on his face. Even Chanyeol is a little weirded out when they meet for dinner later, and Chanyeol is the king of too-wide smiles. 

They don’t see much of each other over the next few days, a fact which leaves Baekhyun incredibly disappointed because he already has a cru- thinks Jongdae is cute. 

It takes him about a week to realise that Jongdae has his morning coffee every day out on his balcony, at 7:15 AM. Baekhyun thinks it's absurd that anyone could _want_ to be outside in the cold morning air so early. He himself usually stays rolled up in his bed sheets for as long as he can, but on that particular morning he'd been hoping the chill and a cup of warm caffeine would help wake him up.

He sips his coffee and stares out at the mass of buildings ahead of him, leaning lazily against his balcony railing.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun startles and almost spills his coffee over himself, which would have been especially bad because he's dressed in nothing but a thin sleepshirt and boxers. He turns, wide-eyed, to his right.

“Good morning,” Jongdae greets pleasantly, a cute smile on his lips.

Baekhyun flushes a brighter red than the shade he'd dyed his hair back in college because Jongdae in a suit is so (sexy) handsome it reminds him of embarrassing way he'd misspoken in front of Jongdae a few days ago. It hits him the way embarrassing memories sometimes do, even years later, right as you're falling asleep. That way that makes you want to sink into your mattress and disappear. 

And it really doesn't ease Baekhyun’s flustered state when he realises he's in all of his messy, unwashed ‘just rolled out of bed’ glory.

“G-good morning.” He swallows and hopes the pink of his cheeks isn't as noticeable as it feels.

It is. Jongdae chuckles at how cutely dishevelled he looks and, when Baekhyun keeps staring at him all wide-eyed, winks at him before turning back into his apartment.

Baekhyun finishes his coffee and resists the urge to dive under his covers and hope they swallow him up so he never has to face the world again.

The next morning, Baekhyun peeks out at Jongdae’s balcony, this time dressed and neatly made up. But not too neatly. He doesn’t want to look like he’s trying too hard, after all. 

Sure enough, Jongdae is out on his balcony drinking coffee. He spies Baekhyun just as he's stepping outside and also just as he trips over the little ridge that separates his balcony from his indoors. Apparently, even after two years of living here, Baekhyun still manages to forget about that little obstacle.

“Shit,” he exclaims, clutching at his chest dramatically because he almost _died_.

“Morning,” Jongdae responds, voice dripping with amusement.

Baekhyun really hopes this doesn't become a thing, him being clumsy and-slash-or a mess in front of his cru- neighbor. Cute neighbor. 

“Good morning!” he answers, too loud even in the morning. It makes Baekhyun wince but it seems to make Jongdae smile.

“No coffee today?” 

Baekhyun’s face must morph into the embodiment of a blank ‘huh?’ because Jongdae lifts his own mug a little. Baekhyun glances down at his empty hands and groans because of _course_ he'd been so busy making his hair look perfectly imperfect that he'd forgotten to actually make any coffee, which he needs at least four sips of before he can form coherent sentences in the morning.

He darts back inside and pretends he doesn't hear Jongdae snickering on his way in. Jongdae smiles over the rim of his coffee at the place where Baekhyun had stood and glances at his watch.

By the time Baekhyun is back on his balcony with the shittiest-tasting coffee he's ever had, Jongdae is gone. He pouts and slinks back inside where it’s warmer, because in a city like Seoul there isn't even anything fresh about fresh morning air. It's just cold. He decides to leave for his office a little early and work his pout away.

Sometimes he runs into Jongdae in the hallway, both of them on their way to or from work or something else. Jongdae always seems to be in a hurry, but that’s okay because Baekhyun usually is too. After the success of his recent presentation his boss had left him with a workload bigger than Baekhyun himself (and that is still a lot, even if his co workers do sometimes tease him for being short). Apparently he had done so well that he was definitely being considered for that promotion he’d been angling for. Baekhyun was ecstatic because that meant more projects and more experience and more money, but it also meant more work, to prove himself.

So, so much more work.

So between juggling his new workload, sleeping just barely enough to stay alive and trying to maintain some semblance of social life, Baekhyun is usually sprinting to and from his door. When he and Jongdae do cross paths, though, they always share a smile that gets warmer every day, even if they’ve still only really exchanged ‘good mornings’. 

Still, it brightens Baekhyun’s day a little every time he sees Jongdae’s trademark kittenish smile, which is always four parts beauty and at least one part mischief. 

Baekhyun can’t believe he thinks about his neighbor’s smile enough to consider it a trademark. Fortunately for him, Jongdae also spends a lot of time thinking about a certain adorably square grin.

Unfortunately for him, it does become a thing. Him being clumsy and-slash-or a mess in front of Jongdae, that is. 

He’s out on his balcony again, looking good-but-not-trying-too-hard-good and trying to subtly check Jongdae out while they both sip on their coffee. He quickly aborts his stealth mission, though, when Jongdae turns away from the glass-building-filled view to smile at him.

“Morning, Baek.”

Baekhyun isn't sure when that nickname caught on, but judging from the warmth spreading in his chest he definitely doesn't mind. At all. In fact, it puts a silly little smile on his face and he has to hide it behind a sip of coffee.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun answers, wanting to finally say something more than just those two words, because he is _out-going_ damn it this is supposed to be easy for him! Ridiculous crush (Baekhyun has come to terms with the fact that he has devolved to his 8th grade self) or not.

But he hesitates just a moment, trying to find something special to say, because it's been a few days now and somehow he knows that he _really_ likes Jongdae and he wants to get this right (when did he get so over analytical? Baekhyun hates this about crushes).

A phone rings just as Baekhyun opens his mouth. He swears that Jongdae looks annoyed for a second before his expression turns soft and apologetic.

“I have to pick someone up, sorry! That might be them.”

Jongdae slips away with a little wave and Baekhyun is left resisting the urge to pout. Maybe if he hadn't hesitated, he would have finally exchanged more than half an introduction and two words with Jongdae.

It becomes routine, then, for them to exchange nothing more than warm good mornings and soft smiles when they see each other. Baekhyun falls into the pattern, almost makes himself comfortable because this way he at least doesn’t have to worry about figuring out what to say to Jongdae. As time passes, the pressure to pick the perfect first thing to say only seems to grow. Baekhyun knows he’s being ridiculous, but he’s being ridiculous so he can’t bring himself to do anything reasonable about it.

He’s in his office, distractedly thinking over where this whole thing went wrong in his head and daydreaming about raising a kitten with Jongdae, when his boss appears. 

“Baekhyun, can I talk to you in my office?” 

Baekhyun looks up at him with wide, uncertain eyes.

“Oh- of course!”

He glances back at his screen and saves the design he’d just been finalizing. An hour later Baekhyun leaves his boss’ office with a grin so wide he feels like his cheeks could tear and the rest of the day off. Oh, and a promotion.

The first thing he does is call Chanyeol.

“Hello-”

“Are you free tonight?”

“Uh, yeah, why?”

“We’re going drinking! Like, properly.” Baekhyun laughs, his good mood making him extra bubbly.

“But it’s Thursday…?” Chanyeol is not necessarily opposed to drinking on weekdays (or ever) because he works mostly on his own schedule, but Baekhyun has to actually get up in the morning so he is not usually such a fan.

“I got the promotion!”

“ _Oh my god-_ ” 

The next few moments are filled with increasingly loud exchanges of congratulations and thanks and ‘now that you’re successful you have to buy me a car’ jokes. If anything is louder than an excited Baekhyun, it’s an excited Baekhyun talking to an excited Chanyeol. 

“Don’t forget to drag Kyungsoo along!” Baekhyun practically screams into the phone. He clears his throat and lowers his volume when some passersby give him weird looks.

“Why don't you ask him? He's your friend too,” Chanyeol whines. It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk to Kyungsoo, but, effort.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, but if I invite him to drinks he’ll know it's for an occasion, and since it's for an occasion he'll know I'm going to drink too much and then he won't want to come. Because, you know, he won’t want to deal with that.”

There is silence on the other end and Baekhyun can easily picture Chanyeol eyeing the phone with a mix of admiration and exasperation at Baekhyun’s needlessly complicated logic.

“Alright, I guess I'll ask him.”

“ _Drag_ him. He has to come. No is not an option, Chanyeol.”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise he’ll be there to see you throw up on his shoes again.”

“That was _one time-_ ”

“See you tonight!”

Baekhyun snorts when Chanyeol hangs up without another word. He heads home, excited to pick something to wear because as much as Chanyeol teases him, Baekhyun really doesn't think he’s gone out enough lately. Not _out_ out, the kind of out where he dances until his feet ache and kisses a few strangers.

He runs into Jongdae in the hallway and smiles at him, extra bright and his eyes crinkled into happy little crescent moons. Jongdae nearly stumbles over his own feet, it’s that blinding (and Baekhyun is that cute, hair adorably ruffled and his loose tie making him look just on the right side of cozy). Jongdae’s on his way out, pace quick enough for Baekhyun to note with a fraction of disappointment that he’s too busy to stay and chat (as one of them always is).

“I got promoted!” Baekhyun exclaims anyway, ‘perfect first words’ be damned because he is too excited about this. 

Jongdae smiles too, at that, and turns to him with a little applause.

“That’s amazing, congrats Baek!”

He leaves a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek then darts for the elevator. Baekhyun is so dumbstruck he almost misses the pinking of Jongdae’s cheeks. He bites his lip and practically skips into his apartment.

Now that one of them has been daring, Baekhyun thinks he really has to get his shit together and hold a conversation with Jongdae.

He says as much to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo later, a cocktail and a half into the night.

“I don't know _why_ but I swear being around him just, like, reverts me back to my fourteen year old self!” Baekhyun whines.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but smiles, because Baekhyun with a crush is a little annoying but also very cute.

“Just harness whatever it usually is that goes through your mind when you do something dumb and impulsive. I’m sure you’re familiar with it,” he says, sipping on his beer.

“But I _caaaan’t_ , Soo.” Baekhyun pouts at his drink and Chanyeol pats him reassuringly. “I can't even muster the courage to talk to him because being within, like, a ten meter range of him already makes me exponentially clumsier. What if I say something dumb?”

“You will,” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo chime together and snicker when Baekhyun throws them a glare. 

“I’m supposed to be charismatic! Charming! Irresistible!” he wails dramatically. He is dramatic by nature, and alcohol only ever exasperates that fact. “I should’ve been the one to do something like kiss him on the cheek,” he adds, quieter, because the memory makes him shy.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo share a look, both fondly amused by their lovestruck, tipsy puppy of a best friend.

“I thought we were celebrating your promotion, not lamenting your non-existent love life?” Kyungsoo teases. 

“We should come up with a plan!” Chanyeol exclaims suddenly. “A fool-proof plan to break the ice between the two of you!”

At this, Baekhyun perks up immediately. He reaches for one of the shots they’d ordered earlier and downs it before anyone can tell him to slow down.

Kyungsoo watches what he suspects will be a disaster unfold before him, but there is little to be done when Chanyeol and Baekhyun scheme. They become like that rolling bolder in Indiana Jones- trying to stop them really only gets you dragged into their mess. Kyungsoo leaves to buy another beer (he will need it) and, by the time he returns, the duo are well into planning.

“What are you talking about? Now would be a perfect time to talk to him. You’re always saying he’s too busy, but there's no way he could be busy now, it’s so late!”

Chanyeol is apparently just tipsy enough to forget about common courtesies, like letting people sleep.

“But it would be _weird_ -”

“Oh, oh, you could pretend to forget your keys or something!” Chanyeol supplies excitedly and almost knocks over a drink. Kyungsoo rescues the glass right before disaster can strike.

“That's a _great_ idea!” Baekhyun borderline screeches. It sounds sharp, even over the music blaring around then.

He reaches for a second shot but Kyungsoo whisks it away before Baekhyun can grab it.

“Soo!” Baekhyun whines.

“Let’s dance,” Kyungsoo suggests, ignoring Baekhyun’s protests as he downs the shot instead.

Chanyeol claps his hands excitedly and together they pull Baekhyun onto the dance floor to mess around, let loose and actually celebrate his promotion. Baekhyun even forgets about Jongdae for a little while when he grinds exaggeratedly up on Kyungsoo while Chanyeol pretends to gag because he is the only straight one between them. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo pull him close in retaliation and then they are all laughing and singing along loudly to the songs they know well.

When Baekhyun gets home a few hours later, a little drunk and uncoordinated, it turns out there’s no need to pretend to have forgotten his keys. He slumps against his door. He’s tired and his head is fuzzy and as desperately as he wanted to talk to Jongdae the alcohol high has simmered down enough for him to be embarrassed at the idea.

_BOW ISUR CH ANCe!!! TAJK TO HIM_

Chanyeol’s reply to Baekhyun’s ‘ _im home and not dead_ ’ text makes him sigh because, well, he no longer has a choice in the matter. He has to talk to Jongdae, unless he wants to sleep out in the hallway. He takes a moment to seriously consider that idea, just to avoid talking to his crush in this state.

Baekhyun attempts to tidy himself up a little before he knocks on Jongdae’s door but he’s tipsy enough for his fingers to feel vaguely numb. He really only manages to fix his ripped jeans and accidentally pull his shirt too far to one side when Jongdae opens his door. Baekhyun immediately regrets everything because Jongdae looks annoyed.

“Baekhyun?” he mumbles, sleep making his voice gravelly in a way that makes Baekhyun swoon internally. And not just internally, because he really does sway a little.

“I'm sooo sorry for waking you,” he apologises, slurring his words just a little. “You were sleeping weren't you, sorry, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to finally talk to you-” Baekhyun flushes at the way he’s fumbling his words.

“No, I mean, I forgot my, um, my keys. I woke you because I forgot my keys, I’m _super_ sorry- Wait, but, not that I don't want to talk to you though!” 

He attempts to salvage the situation. Somewhere in his hazy brain, Baekhyun decides he must be cursed.

Except Jongdae’s expression has shifted from irritation to sleepy amusement and he steps aside for Baekhyun to enter his apartment. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun drawls again softly as he shuffles guiltily inside. 

“It's alright- woah!” Jongdae chuckles and grabs Baekhyun’s wrist to steady him when he wobbles a little too far off to one side. His hand is searing against Baekhyun’s skin.

“You’re pretty drunk, aren't you?”

Baekhyun nods, dazed. He presses his thumb and index fingers together, squinting.

“A _little_.”

Jongdae smiles and Baekhyun’s chest feels tight.

“Sorry,” he apologises again, feeling like a nuisance as Jongdae guides him to his little sofa. “You have work…”

“I went to bed early, don’t worry,” Jongdae reassures, shuffling into his kitchen to grab Baekhyun a glass of water. Baekhyun isn’t reassured by this because if Jongdae went to bed early, he was probably tired. Jongdae brings back his phone, too, and calls security who say they will be over in about twenty minutes to let Baekhyun into his apartment.

Baekhyun’s cheeks are puffed up with water when Jongdae turns back to him to relay the message. It’s cute. Baekhyun swallows.

“Thanks, Jongdae. You’re really sweet...” he mumbles, like he’s hoping Jongdae won’t hear him. He does, though, and it makes him blush as he takes the now-empty glass from Baekhyun.

“Enjoy your night out?” Jongdae asks and sits himself next to Baekhyun with a shy little smile. He’s too embarrassed to address the compliment.

Baekhyun nods eagerly as he tries to ignore the heat he can feel radiating from Jongdae’s thigh.

“It’s always a good night out at Turnabout!” He grins and holds out his hand, two fingers up. “Good music and good drink. But any night out is good if there’s good music. ...Oh... damn.”

Jongdae furrows his brows. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“The word good doesn’t mean anything anymore…” 

Jongdae can’t help but snicker at his drunk rambling and the way Baekhyun looks so genuinely distraught. He reaches out and gently lowers the hand Baekhyun is still holding up.

“I’ve never been to Turnabout-”

“What?!” Baekhyun exclaims, much louder than he intended. He covers his mouth with both hands, cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment. He is such a mess when he drinks.

“How have you never been to Turnabout? It’s so close to here,” Baekhyun tries again, softer this time. 

Jongdae shrugs and gestures to the two or three empty boxes still stacked by his kitchen. He’d finally finished unpacking a few days ago, after almost three weeks.

“I guess I’ve been a little busy settling in.” He grins. “But we should go sometime. I’ll make sure you don’t drink too much, since _something_ tells me you might.” 

Baekhyun nods along a little absent-mindedly. He does a double take when the word ‘we’ finally processes in his brain, eyes blowing wide.

“W-we? What- what do you mean we?” he squeaks. Jongdae laughs.

“I mean we. As in the two of us. You and me, together.”

Baekhyun thinks he might be blushing new shades of red.

“Wait- Hey- Were you calling me a lightweight?” he whines, stumbling over the words in his haste to change the subject before he says something _really_ stupid. He opens his mouth to continue but there’s a knock at the door and Baekhyun is _really_ tired of being interrupted right before he can muster up the courage to talk to Jongdae. He mumbles as much under his breath.

Jongdae is, fortunately, already by the door, because Baekhyun misjudged his volume a little. Again.

“Baek, security’s here.” 

Baekhyun ignores the little tinge of disappointment he feels at having to leave already and stumbles to his feet. At least he’s finally spoken a handful of words more to Jongdae. 

He’s ready to leave with a series of grateful ‘ _thank you sorry again for bothering you I promise I’ll make it up to yous_ ’ to Jongdae when Jongdae laughs and puts a hand on arm around his shoulders, squeezing. Baekhyun’s brain short-circuits a little.

“I doubt I’ll be seeing you tomorrow morning, so till Monday?” 

“Ah, yeah...Hopefully sooner.” 

Baekhyun manages a cheeky grin before he hurries off with security to his apartment door. He treasures the memory of Jongdae blinking at him, surprised, just before he’d turned away. He’s still confident and charming! Or maybe, Baekhyun thinks as he falls onto his bed, barely finding the energy to undress, he’s just drunk.

When Baekhyun wakes up, he immediately decides that he never wants to leave his bed ever again. Wave after wave of embarrassment hits him at the memory of the night before, and he buries himself deeper into his blankets, wishing he could bury himself into the ground instead. 

The faint but distinctly present nausea that usually accompanies his hangovers is not helping with the whole wanting-to-die feeling. He checks his phone, squinting against the light. It is 1PM, so he has more than missed his usual morning coffee with Jongdae.

But that’s okay, because Baekhyun’s made up his mind to approach Jongdae himself. Even if he has to stumble his way through every word, which, at this rate, will probably happen. He drags himself out of bed and feels mercifully less disgusting after showering and brushing his teeth.

He takes his time going about his day, checking in with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo who are both just as tired as he, but (fortunately for them, Baekhyun thinks bitterly) far less hungover. 

_Did you talk to Cute Neighbor Extraordinaire???_

Baekhyun grimaces at the memories that go through his head again of the night before.

_If by talk you mean stumbled all over his apartment and made an embarrassing MESS of myself : ))))_

He pouts when Chanyeol moves the conversation to their group chat with Kyungsoo and he is teased mercilessly by his two best friends. 

_You should’ve seen yourself!! Jongdae this, Jongdae that, how cute is this guy seriously_

_If he isn’t at least an 8/10 i’m questioning your life choices baek_

_You mean you don’t already?_

Baekhyun ends up ignoring them a little while later. He curls up on his bed with Netflix and greasy comfort food that definitely won’t help with the little remnants of his hangover. This is how he kills the next few hours until it hits 6PM and Baekhyun is pretty sure Jongdae is home.

Just to be on the safe side, he waits another hour. There are butterflies tickling his stomach the whole time, no matter how much he tries to distract himself with re-watching the That 70’s Show. 

Baekhyun bolts to the bathroom to freshen up and finds himself pacing around outside Jongdae’s door. He’s one more u-turn from walking holes into the floor when Jongdae opens the door, lips already quirked in amusement because he could hear Baekhyun pacing. Baekhyun looks around for something to hide behind, seriously contemplating just flinging himself through the wall. Maybe if he sprints past Jongdae he can jump from his balcony-

“You’re early,” Jongdae says, and Baekhyun stares at him blankly.

“I’m...early?”

“It’s not Monday yet.”

Jongdae is grinning, leaning against his doorframe now. It makes Baekhyun smile too, even though his cheeks are dusted pink with embarrassment.

“No, it’s sooner. Were you hoping I’d show up?” He tries for nonchalance but ends up sounding like an overeager schoolboy.

“You remembered!” Jongdae laughs and Baekhyun groans. Is it too late to run away?

“Unfortunately.”

“I thought you were cute. Next time, though, try to be cute somewhere before 2am.” 

At this, Baekhyun flusters.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I really did forget my keys, I really hope I didn’t keep you too much-”

“It’s alright.” Jongdae interrupts his nervous rambling, expression fond. “You can make it up to me.” 

Baekhyun blinks. He swallows and fidgets with his fingers, squirming under Jongdae’s entirely-too amused grin. 

“Um- do you... want to go for coffee sometime? Like, not on our balconies?” He finally manages, voice cracking on the last word because Jongdae really does reduce him to his teenage days.

Jongdae leans in, smirk _all_ mischief and entirely too close to Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

\--

Baekhyun sips his coffee and stares out at the buildings in front of him, gray in the morning light. There is a blanket bundled around his shoulders to keep him warm against the chill, and then there are arms around his waist and a chest to his back to keep him even warmer.

“Good morning,” Jongdae hums, voice heavy with sleep. “Why are you up already? It’s a Saturday, Baek.” 

“I guess your absurdly early bird tendencies have rubbed off on me,” Baekhyun answers, smiling. He leans back, presses himself against Jongdae’s body. “Or maybe I’m just that excited to spend the weekend with you. Morning, baby.” 

“You’re so _gross_ ,” Jongdae whines, making Baekhyun giggle. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. “Come back to bed?” he mumbles, voice muffled against Baekhyun’s skin.

“No can do. Already had half of my morning coffee.”

“Oh, so you actually remembered to make it this time?”

“That only happened _once_!” Baekhyun squawks indignantly. He tries to squirm out of Jongdae’s arms but Jongdae only laughs and tightens his hold.

“Because you were too busy dressing yourself up to impress me?” he coos and Baekhyun already regrets telling him about that last night. “Even though you’d already caught my attention.”

Baekhyun cranes his head back so Jongdae can experience the full impact of his unimpressed eyebrow raise.

“Yeah? And is that why you never bothered to talk to me?”

“Yes, actually.” Jongdae grins at him and even though they’ve been dating for two weeks it _still_ makes Baekhyun’s knees a little weak, just like he predicted. “You were just so cute, all rambly and stuff. I was going to ask you out anyway, but you ended up beating me to it.”

Jongdae leans in like he wants to kiss Baekhyun over his shoulder. “Besides…” he continues, voice soft. Baekhyun is staring at his lips and it makes him smirk. “You do more than enough talking now.” 

“Fuck off!” 

He laughs when Baekhyun smacks him on the shoulder and kisses Baekhyun anyway.


End file.
